One Shot
by LondonGirl101
Summary: Kate gets shot, and Castle holds her through it. But, what will happen to her after this? Castle&Kate Forever! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1: One Shot

Chapter 1: It Just Takes One Shot… And That's It

* * *

"Kate! _Get down!_"

The gun shot echoed through the empty halls of the store. Kate had just enough time to duck, but the bullet hit her in the back of the head. She fell forward, her body slamming onto the ground. Her gun fell out of her hand as she landed, just out of her reach.

"KATE!"

Rick Castle looked up just in time to see the shooter aiming at him. He slid out of the way as the gun fired. He landed next to Kate's gun, held it up, and shot at the man. The guy in the black fell down with a yell of pain coming from his lips. Castle saw that his gun was well out of reach, and so knelt next to Kate, holding her head in his hand. He quickly got his cell phone out and called 911. He told them what happened, and they said they where on there way.

Castle dropped his cell phone on the ground, and held onto Kate's hand. He could feel the blood seeping through his fingers, soaking into his skin. Drying onto it. Castle was not one to cry that often, but this night was exceptional. Tears slipped down his face as he took in the sight of his partner.

"Castle?" She whispered softly. Her eyes where slightly open, and he felt her squeeze his hand softly.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Castle, I know I haven't always been… nice, but I just wanted to say that you've been a-a great friend. And-"

Castle laughed weakly. "Now's the time you start to apologize?" He shook his head in disbelief. _When would he ever meet another person like Kate Beckett?_

"No. Wait. Just listen." She took in a deep breath of air. "If I die here-"

"Don't say that…"

"If I do. Don't ever doubt how great of a partner you've been."

Castle looked down at those weak smiling lips. He felt her weak grip on his hand. He heard the sirens coming from down the street. Without thinking, Castle bent down and pressed his lips onto hers. He tried to make her understand that he wanted her. That he… loved her. He tried to say a million things in that kiss. Kate brought her hand up to the back of his head, and kissed him back with all of the energy she could muster. She opened up her mouth to his, and his tongue met hers with an electrical charge. She sighed contently into his mouth, just before he pulled away.

"You're not going to die. I won't allow it." He said.

Just then, people began to rush into the building, and Kate blacked out.

* * *

I know it's short, so I promise the next chapter will be longer. Tell me what you think! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2: Endless Nights

**Chapter 2: Endless Nights**

**3 Months Later**

Kate could feel a constant throbbing in her head. Her legs felt weak, and there was a faint buzzing noise in her ears. Also, something warm and soft was holding her hand. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw that she was in a darkly lighten room. A hospital room. She turned her head to the right and saw that the person who was holding her hand was a man. Someone she didn't recognize.

She squinted her eyes to get a better look at him. He was tall. Very nicely built. He had light brown hair, and although she could not see the color of his eyes, she could see the circles under his eyes. He looked tired, and worn out. Like he hadn't slept in ages. She tried to think if she knew this man, but she couldn't remember a thing. Yet, in the back of her mind she kept hearing-_You know this man. You've known him for years._

Then, another thought came into her head. _What am I doing here? Did I get hurt? Was I almost killed? How long have I been out? A couple of days? Weeks? Months?_

As she thought this, a clear image flashed in her mind like a speeding car. She saw herself running to catch somebody; holding her gun in her hand. She saw herself getting shot in the back of the head and falling to the ground. She heard gun shots, and then… then she saw the man. The same man who was holding her hand this very minute. He was leaning over her, crying. And then, she saw herself kissing him. Kissing him hard. Then, everything was black.

She came back to reality, her heart beating fast. _So she had been shot. And perhaps… _She turned to look at the man beside her. _Just perhaps he was my boyfriend? My husband? My lover? He had to be one of those. I mean, I was kissing him. _She tried to remember back to that night._ He had to be because while I was kissing him, I had liked it._

Kate could clearly remember the taste of her tongue against his. _How good he had tasted_. She closed her eyes and smiled, just remembering it.

All of a sudden, the man beside her jumped in his seat and his eyes popped open with a yell escaping his mouth. Kate also yelled when he did, surprised by him suddenly awaking. The man looked around confused at first, but then his eyes traveled to Kate. He seemed relieved at first, but then confused again. Then… happy.

"Kate?" He finally whispered.

Kate looked around the room to see if there was anyone else he could be talking to. Assuming he was talking to her, she answered. "Yes?"

Castle smiled again, and jumped out of his chair. He took her hand in his and caressed her face with the other. "You're finally awake…"

"Was I shot?" She asked.

Castle nodded his head. "You remember?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "Sorta," She answered uncertainly.

Castle continued to stare at her. "Well, um… you really weren't exactly shot in the head. The bullet sorta just grazed the flesh off the side of your head. You were lucky. If it would have actually got shot in the head, you would've died. Right there and then."

Kate soaked in this news. She brought her hand up to the side of her head and felt a scar line. "I guess I am lucky, huh?"

Castle nodded his head. "Yeah you really are."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Three months." Castle answered. "After you passed out you went into a persistent coma. I've been coming when ever I could to see if you would wake up. And tonight, well, tonight you did." Castle smiled again and moved his fingers over her skin. "Thank god, you did."

Kate looked up at him with her eyebrows scrunched. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3: Matters At Thought

**Chapter 3: Matters At Thought**

The words she said hit Castle like cold ice. _Who was he? He was her partner. Her friend. The annoying person who watched her work all day. The person that she had known for almost three years now. And she wanted to know who he was?_

Castle took in a shaky breath. "It's me, it's Rick Castle." He said trying to search deep into her eyes. "Come on Kate. You know me. You have to."

"Are you my husband, or boyfriend or something." Kate asked uncertainty.

Castle scrunched his eyebrows together. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"I remember us kissing. The night I got shot. And I'm pretty sure it was you."

Castle shook his head. "No. me and you, we never had a romantic relationship together."

"Ever?"

"Never."

"Then why were we kissing?"

Castle looked around in hesitation. "Um. Well, you see… I guess I just sorrta thought I was going to lose you, and-um…" He looked down at Kate again seeing that she looked even more confused than ever. "Ho about I just explain this to you later. Alright?"

Kate shook her head uncertainly. "Okay."

"Now, Kate. Are-are you sure you don't remember _anything_ about me?" Castle asked with worried eyes. "Anything at all?"

"Well, I know you're Rick Castle. Right?"

Castle nodded his head.

"And sense we never had a romantic relationship, I suppose we either were very close friends, or we worked together."

"The second one." Castle said.

"Right. But, I'm sorry. I can't remember anything." Kate said with a sorry look in her eyes.

Castle nodded his head slowly, trying to correspond her words through his head. Kate-_His Kate_-had absolutely no idea who he was. Castle looked down at her, seeing the she was stifling a yawn.

"You should get some rest." He said getting up off the bed. She nodded her head sleepily, and closed her eyes without another word.

Not being able to stay in the room for another minute, Castle stepped outside into the hallway. He quickly went to the elevator and then to the main floor. By the time he finally got there, he was practically running to get to the doors. He burst through them and then suddenly just stood there. He was looking, but not seeing anything. All he could hear was a gun shot. All he could feel was blood seeping through his fingers.

"_Who are you?"_

_Those words echoed through his head countless times, until he walked over to the side of the building and sat down. In spite of himself, he could feel himself wanting to cry. So, he didn't resist the erg. His face sunk down to his hands and he started crying. Tears dripping down his face, he cried and cried, he didn't know how long. He just couldn't get the fact in his head that Kate didn't know who he was. That he was now a far distant cloud in her brain._

_One shot. That's all it took._


	4. Chapter 4: Her Gallery Of Images

**Chapter 4: Her Gallery Of Images **

Back inside of the hospital, Kate had just fallen asleep. It had taken her some time too. She kept getting these little images in her head. Or, so she thought, little flashbacks. It was giving her a head ace, but she somehow managed to get past that and fall asleep. And then, her dream started. Or, so she thought was a dream… It was yet another flashback.

"Castle! Beckett! Stakeout tonight. Down at the _now _abandoned store. You guys leave at six p.m. Good luck." The guy said (Kate couldn't remember his name, but he looked familiar.) as he passed them both folders. He walked on to the espresso machine.

Castle looked at the folder excitedly, flipping through the papers. "Sweet! My first stakeout with detective Kate Beckett. How fun will this be?"

Kate shrugged and rolled her eyes slightly. "I don't see what's so fun about sitting and waiting in a car all night. It mostly sucks. Big time."

Castle shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. At least you'll be with me." Castle said smiling, just to annoy her. "Who knows what'll happen. Maybe we'll end up having sex in the back seat. How sexy would that be?"

Kate really did roll her eyes this time and raised her eyebrow. "I don't even want to _think _about that."

Castle opened his mouth again to say something, but Kate cut him off before he could. "Do you need to be reminded that I have a gun?" "No."

"That's what I thought."

Kate quietly once more looked through her papers. After awhile she finally spoke up. "Wow. This guys been everywhere."

Castle nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it. What's he after anyway?"

"He's not after anything." Kate said.

"We're gonna be looking for what he's burying. A body."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. Sources lead us to this store. They're not sure if he'll be there or not, but they got a pretty good feeling he will be. I'll pick you up around five forty-ish. Remember to wear black!" Kate said.

Castle nodded. "I will."

**AROUND FIVE FORTY-ISH**

Castle opened the door of Kate's car, and got in while holding two coffee's.

"I brought Starbucks." He said handing one to her.

"Thanks." Kate said grabbing it and taking a sip.

After Castle settled in, Kate put the car in gear and started driving down the road very slowly.

Castle glanced at her after awhile. "Kate? What the hell? Why are you driving so slow?"

"Because," Kate said in a smart voice. "The slower we get there, the less time we have to sit for a hundred years."

"But, you're sitting right now."

"I'm driving too."

"So?"

Kate glared at him. "Deal with it Castle. I'm driving. Not you."

Castle took a gulp of his coffee. "Okay," He sighed.

After about fifteen minutes, (or, as Castle put it- 'One hundred years later…') they arrived at the old abandoned store.

As Kate turned off the car, Castle rubbed his hands together excitedly. "So, what's the plan?"

"We wait." Kate said simply.

"Wait. Right… got it. But, shouldn't we do something while we wait?" Castle asked.

"Why?"

"Because it'll get boring."

Kate smirked at him. "See? I told you! You're already bored aren't you?"

"Wh- no! Not yet!" Castle said.

"Ah, but you will be." Kate said. "I told you. I told you. I told you…"

"Did not."

"Did too! I totally told you. But, did you listen? No… You assumed I was wrong." Kate said.

"Kate…"

"No! Don't say anything. Just don't! Please."

Castle opened his mouth, but then closed it looking at her. Reaching out, he took her hand in his, and grasped it.

Kate closed her eyes at his touch and breathed deeply through her nose. It felt so right for his hand to be there. So perfect. She quietly looked over at him and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry, Castle. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. It's just been so… hard."

Castle raised his eyebrow. "Hard with what?"

Kate sighed quietly. _With what? Just the fact that I may be love with you. But, I don't want to admit it. Know why? Yeah… me either._

She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, the noise of an engine drove out the silence in the night.

Out on the other side of the lot, a truck drove in.

"_Get down!" _Kate whispered to Castle.

They both scrunched down in their seats, though only enough so they could still see what was happening.

The truck stopped at the front doors, and someone got out of it in a hurry. The man ran back to the truck, opened it, and pulled out a long figure.

Kate reached for her gun. "There it is," She said. "I'm going after him. You coming?"

Castle raised his eyebrows. "You're actually letting me come? You're not locking me in the car or anything?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "Let's just say that I trust you a bit more than I use to."

They both quietly got out of the car, and ran low in the parking lot. When they got to the doors they both silently backed up against the wall. Kate held her gun pointed up; High in her guard stance.

She was the first to enter the building after the man. When she saw that all was clear, she gestured at Castle to come in. It was so dark, that Castle had to hold up a flashlight just to see two feet in front of them.

After awhile of wondering around aimlessly, they heard a drilling noise coming from the right of them.

Kate looked over at Castle. "I'll approach him slowly. We'll both do this in a calm manner. Don't say _anything_. Got it?"

Castle nodded his head.

"Good." Kate said.

They both made their way to the right corridor; Kate in the lead.

When they went into the room, the man had his back to them. He seemed to be drilling into the floor. Though, he must have heard something because a few seconds after Kate and Castle entered, he stopped drilling.

He turned around quickly. His eyes wide and round.

Castle squinted at the black figure. He didn't seem to have a gun on him.

Kate was the first to speak up. "Sir-"

Castle saw the gun a split second at the mans side. Before he even knew what he was saying, he yelled the first thing that came into his mind. "Kate! _Get down!_"

Before Kate had any time to correspond these words through her head, she felt something scrap and tear at the side of her head. Clutching at it, she fell to the floor, her gun askew.

"KATE!"

"Kate! Kate! Kate, wake up!"

Her eyes flew open and she saw the same man in her dream, looking down at her with worried eyes.

Before she knew it, she brook down in front of him, her head buried in his chest.

Castle held onto her as she cried. "Shhh… Don't worry, Kate. It was just a dream… Only a dream. Shhh…"

He comforted her the rest of the time in which she was crying. Muttering nonsense, keeping her close to him. It made him feel like part of his heart was missing to see her like this. He was use to his strong, bold, edgy Kate. Not this one.

She finally calmed down after awhile. Her eyes, red and puffy, she looked up at the man holding her. "I'm sorry." She said. "But, I know this wasn't just a dream. I saw what happened the night I got shot again. Only this time… all of it."

"I'm sorry you had to see that again, Kate." Castle said

She nodded her head, leaning back down in her bed.

"You need more rest." Castle said getting up.

Kate reached for his hand aromatically. "Wait! Don't leave. Please…" She begged.

Still holding her hand, Castle got a chair and sat next to Kate's bed.

"I'll never leave you. I promise."

Luckily after that, Kate had no more nightmares. Though she knew this was only because Castle was there. She gripped his hand more tightly. Though she barely knew him for that moment, she knew she had known him for what seemed a lifetime. She felt this was a reassuring message. And she was glad for that.


	5. Chapter 5: Musing By The Unknown

**Chapter 5: Musing By The Unknown**

**Note From Author-You should know that in this story, Kate's not dating anyone. At all. Just something I thought you'd want to know. Read & Review! Enjoy! After this, only two more chapters to go! ****J (At least, that's what I'm thinking right now…) Glasses up!**

Kate looked down at the wheelchair. "I can walk just fine, thank you." She said to the nurse holding the chair.

"I'm sorry Miss. Beckett, but these are hospital rules. You must leave in a wheelchair."

"_But, I can walk."_ Kate said getting up from the bed and trying to get to the door. The nurse blocked her.

"Miss. Beckett…" She said warningly. She held the wheelchair closer to Kate. "Sit. _Now_. Or do I have to force you?"

Grumbling slightly, Kate plopped herself down in the wheelchair. She felt old in this thing. Like she was never able to walk again. She may have lost her memory, but not her legs.

As the nurse wheeled down the hall and into the elevator she set her chin down on her hand-thinking.

Rick Castle had told her a lot about herself the past week. She had learned that she was a cop. And apparently a damn good one too.

She was single, good with a gun, a cop, and owned a apartment.

She was now in the lobby and soon enough, saw a familiar face. Rick castle looked up at her, and smiled even though he seemed to be very tired.

He opened the door for the nurse and followed her outside.

"Now you may get up, Miss. Beckett." The nurse said.

Kate immediately got up from the chair and toward Castle with a quick "Thank you," as she went by.

"You're looking bright this morning." Castle said as he opened the car door for Kate.

"Of course I am!" Kate said leaping into the passenger seat. "I finally get to leave this freaking chamber. Maybe once I get home, and see my apartment again, I'll remember everything. I've got to. I don't like not knowing about myself. It's kinda weird."

Turning on the car, Castle nodded his head in agreement. "Tell me about it."

The car ride back to Kate's apartment, she couldn't stop talking. She felt wonderful, and she really hoped that she would get her memory back. She glanced over at Castle who was she just noticed, wasn't saying anything. "Castle? Are you alright? Is there something wrong?"

Castle blinked a few times before he answered. "No. Sorry, I was just thinking that's all."

"'bout what?" Kate asked curiously.

Castle shook his head. "It's nothing."

As Kate went on babbling about random things, Castle went back to his thoughts.

He had noticed a lot of different things about Kate this last week at the hospital. She was much more emotional then he had ever seen her. One minute she was happy, the other she was sad. Her emotions were running high and low, and Castle wasn't quite use to that. Not at all.

"Castle? Castle!"

Castle blinked again and sat up straight. "Yeah?"

"What's a matter with you today? You keep zoning out on me." Kate said.

"I'm just tired that's all. Nothing more."

Kate raised her eyebrow. "Really? Because when you say it like that, it sounds as if you mean it's something more."

Castle looked over at her. For the first time sense the accident, Kate looked like her old self.

Castle reached over and grabbed her hand. "You have know idea how right you are."

Soon enough, they came to Kate's apartment. Getting all of her stuff quickly out of the car, Kate practically ran up to her apartment-Castle following.

"Slow down? Will ya?" Castle said as Kate ran out of the elevator looking down at the key number and up at the door numbers to see if they matched.

"Here it is!" Kate said excitedly, stopping at her door and stuffing the key into the lock. "I have a good feeling I'll get my memory back."

When the door opened slightly, Kate took a deep breath. _This is it. _She thought. _I have to remember._

Slowly, she opened the door all the way, and stepped in.

She looked around her; ready for memories to flood her mind. She was ready… and it didn't come. Once again she couldn't remember anything. Her head was filled with nothing. Filled with emptiness.

Quite suddenly, she felt something touch her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw Castle standing behind her.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

They stood there a minute. Kate trying to take in the fact that she still couldn't remember anything. Then, Castle took a few steps forward. "Well, we should get this stuff to your room… Come on."

Hardly knowing what she was doing, Kate followed Castle to her bedroom.

Setting down Kate's stuff on her bed, Castle turned to her. "I'm sure you want some time to yourself right now, so I'll be going. Okay? Call me if you need anything."

Kate nodded her head slowly. "Okay. See you, Castle."

"Bye."

A few seconds later, Kate heard the door open and close shut. Right now a very hot shower was needed.

Kate walked over to the bathroom, and turned on the hot water in the shower. Her body seemed to be in slow motion for the time being. Very slowly, she stripped off her clothes, and went into the shower.

Kate sighed in contentment as the hot water sprayed over her cold body. It soothed her very much.

The rest of that day, Kate simply put everything that was in her mind away, and slept. At least… she tried to. Every couple of hours, she kept waking up from the same dream; sheets tangled, sweat all other her, and her heart beating fast. She kept getting shot, but she wanted to just forget that night and put it behind her.

Again as she tired to fall asleep… soon before she could close her eyes, a figure appeared in her room. A dark familiar figure.


	6. Chapter 6: Lost Memories

**Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but during this big storm we had, our power got knocked out, as well as our phone line, and cable. It hasn't worked in forever until now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Lost Memories**

"Who's there?" Kate asked sitting up in her bed, fumbling with the lamp switch.

She quickly turned on the light, and gasped lightly. Not five inches from her, Kate was staring at-at- Kate?

The first thing that came into her mind was, _Why the hell would I be this insane?_ A good question, but not one she could answer. Here she was, in the middle of the night, staring at herself. So, most rationally, she asked the first question in her mind.

"Who are you?"

The other Kate stepped in a little closer. "I'm you. I'm your memory, Kate."

Kate starred at her. "My memory?"

Kate's memory nodded her head. "Yes. I've been away. That night you got shot, I ran away because I got scared. I know I've never done that before but, this time was different. I was much to frightened."

Kate stared at her memory, hardly believing that this was happening. That this was real. This _wasn't_ a dream. It couldn't be.

"Why have you been away so long?" Kate asked.

"I'm sorry about that." Kate's memory said. "Without you, I've lost track of time. It feels as though I've only been away one short day."

"Well, you haven't. You've been away three months! You don't know what it's been like for me. I hate it! I can't remember anything! Not who I was! Who I know! What I knew! It's horrible!" Kate said, suddenly feeling a tear slip down her cheek.

Kate's memory drew nearer. "I'm really sorry. _I am._ But, I can make it up to you." She paused. "Do you want me to come back in?"

Kate shook her head fast. "Yes… hell, yes."

Kate's memory stepped inside of her.

It seemed as though Kate just walked into a hot bathtub. But, the warm feeling that spread through her fingertips came and went as fast as lighting. Kate opened her eyes, and for the first time in a long time… She remembered. Everything. All at once. And the first thing that came on her lips…

"Castle,"

As quick as she could, Kate leaped off her bed, and grabbed her car keys. She flew out of her apartment, ran down the stairs, (Being to impatient for the elevator to come up.) and went to her car. Driving much over the speed limit, but luckily there were no cops out.

Rushing up the stairs to Castle's apartment, she was out of breath even when she pounding on his door, yelling for him.

"Castle! CASTLE! Wake up! Open the door! Right now! Rick Castle! Come on! OPEN THE DOOR! CASTLE!"

Before Kate even knew it, the door opened up and she almost fell in.

"Kate? What's wrong? What's a matter?" Castle asked

Kate laughed and did something she never thought she'd do. She ran up to Castle, and literally jumped in his arms, hugging him. "I got my memory back, Castle! Finally! I got it back! I can remember things now! Everything!"

Castle laughed, and smiled. Hugging Kate back, and still laughing and smiling. It had been a long time sense Castle had laughed. At least, it seemed a long time to him. He finally had his Kate back. The real Kate Beckett.

Before he knew what he was doing, Castle reached a hand to the side of her face and kissed her. And she wasn't hurt or bleeding, or had no memory. He was kissing her because this was the Kate he loved.

It took a few seconds, but soon enough Kate was kissing him back. Wrapping her arms around his neck. Putting one hand in his hair. Kissing him until she couldn't breath anymore, and had to catch her breath.

"I love you, Kate." Castle said as soon as they brook free. "I love you, so much. I can't even begin…"

Kate smiled. "Oh, I can. Is your family here?"

"No they're gone this week."

Kate reached out her hand behind her, and closed the door. Smiling, she reached down, took her shirt off, and threw it to the floor. "I love you, and I can show you how much I do."

Without hesitation, Castle reached down, and picked Kate up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and kissed him.

Castle hopped this would be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7: Lining Figure

**Chapter 7: Lining Figure**

His fingertips lightly traced the side of her body. Trying to memorize it so he could always remember. His fingers threaded through her brown hair. He had stayed up long after she had fallen asleep. He couldn't stop looking at her. Drinking her in. she was the most beautiful creature he had ever known. He could still hear her from last night. Her sighs, and the way she said his name.

Very slowly her figure rose and turned to face him. Smiling in a sleepy, warm way she leaned in, and kissed him.

"Didn't get enough from last night?" He teased.

"Not nearly enough. I want so much more of you." She said.

"Ask anytime."

He leaned in and kissed her, opening his mouth. Allowing her tongue to enter.

Soon enough, she flipped him over, and got up on top of him. Grinding into him.

"Does that feel good?" She asked as he sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"I don't know if there's more pain, or pleasure." He said

"Just a bit of both." She said.

From that day forward, Kate Beckett and Rick Castle were lovers. Lovers, friends, husband and wife, parents, and everything else that had some kind of definition of love in it. They were one of very few people who loved each other until they died. One of those very few people who were always meant to be together.


End file.
